Unwanted Attention
by cjeddie
Summary: A GV, Gohan's gonna get it, secrets uncovered, identities revealed and You know the rest.Chapter 2 comming soon, Bewarned, MegaChapters featured in this story.


-Summary-  
Typical G/V, see Outline below

Disclaimer - I don't, never will and never have owned DBZ.

--Outline---

Gohan is 17/18 (don't know since he skipped a year in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber and has been attending school for a couple of months and Videl hasn't discovered his secret identities yet, but she definatly will by the end of the story. Other than that it follows the same story as DBZ.

Chapter 1 - Small-ish Discoveries

It was a typical Morning for the Son family of the 439 Mountain Area,  
Everyone was fast asleep except for one pint-size Demi-saiyan.

10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

"WAKE UP BIG BROTHER, WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP" yelled a 7 year old Goten as he bounced up and down on his brothers chest.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" "I'M UP GET OFF GOTEN!", yelled a very angry Gohan.

"COME ON, ITS BREAKFAST!", Yelled as usual a hyped up Goten "ooOh and your gonna be late for school.", Goten added i a very small voice.

"WWHHHAAATTTT!", Screamed a now frantic Gohan as he lept from bed to get a shower and dressed to get to breakfast.

Of course all this was completed in minutes due to his super-speed.

2 1/2 Minutes later he fazed into his Chair at the Diner Table and instantly began Devouring his Breakfast, while Goten not hearing him leave his room stood waiting by his bedroom door.

CLANK!

"OW OW OW OW OW! what was that for Mom."

"YOU NO BETTER THAN TO START EATING WITHOUT YOUR BROTHER", yelled a very angry ChiChi standing behind him with the Legendary Frying Pan of DOOM.

"But mom i'm gonna be late for school", repled Gohan in a very quick quiet voice.

"NO YOUR NOT MISTER! GO NOW OR YOU GET A DATE WITH MY FRYING PAN! YOU GO-", she began to yell but stopped when she noticed him stopped mid chew of his food.

"Gohan are you all right hunny... oh not again", she asked as she touched his shoulder, or whatshe saw as his shoulder as he vanished slowly into nothing, now most people would panic and phone the police or something but this was a regular occurance for her, since in his haste to leave Gohan had left a perfect after-image in his place.

Meanwhile Gohan was already approaching Satan City as he used all his energy to propel him to Orange Star High as quickly as he could go (AN: VERY VERY FAST)

Without even thinking of the concequences he flew not only to the school roof but also as super speed all the way through the school to his class, Maths, and he appeared out of nowhere in the seat next to Erasa in the blink of an eye.

"GOHAN!" yelped a very surprised Erasa (The Blonde who sits next to him in class)

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE", yelled a still startled Erasa

This got the atention of the rest of the class and even the teacher and most of all Videl Saten sat in the other side of Erasa.

"Yes Mister Son when did you get arrive you sure weren't there a minute ago.", asked a some what confused Teacher

"Errrrrm, I-I've b-been here the w-whole time of c-course", stuttered a very nervous Gohan as he delivered yet another famous Son Grins.

Seeing this the Teacher sighed and started teaching again as she knew it was no use she would never find out how he just appeared in her class. So following the Teachers example everyone just began with their classwork again.

However Videl was not like everyone and as everyone one began to work again, she glared at Gohan and one thought crossed her mind, 'I will find out your secrets Gohan'. (AN:  
Hands up Who saw that one comming, Yes everyone raise yor hand)

3 Boring Hours Later... (Nothing but work since)

The Bell sounded for Lunch

"YIPEEE, FOOD!", yelled Gohan as he jumped up from his chair and bolted from the classroom destined for a tree on the far side of the school playing fields.

The rest of the room Sweatdropped as they sighed in relief that the lesson was over.  
Videl, Sharpner and Eraser then all followed Gohan to the Soletary Tree.  
They arrived just in time to see him halfway through his 50 man feast of a lunch, which only now were they becoming accustomed to the sight of.

"Hey Guys" mumbled Gohan with his mouth full, bringing looks of disgust to his three friends.

"Hey" They all mumbled back as the sat down under the same tree and uncapsulated their food as well, They still weren't sure where Gohan had got the food capsules from because they weren't sold anywhere they had seen. Yet he had still given them all one to say thanks for being his friend. Of course they had tried to refuse, well Erasa and Videl did, but he had shoved them into their hands before literally vanishing around the next street corner.

As soon as all of them had finished their food some 5 minutes later a small conversation began about dating and when Videl was going to get a guy, The conversation ended abruptly when videl retorted to Erasa's question by declaring, "I'll start dating when Gohan becomes a Prince", of course videl had know idea that Gohan is Prince of the Ox Kingdom and so when Gohan yelped and began to shift nervously they all turned round and asked,

"What's Wrong Gohan"

"He He He, Nothing, Honest", replied Gohan while performing another perfect Son Grin.

"Why Don't I believe you Gohan" replied a suspicious Videl adding 'I know your hiding something Son Gohan'

Just as everyone was beginning to suspect Gohan of hiding something the bell sounded to Signal their next lesson was due to start.

"Damn, hurry up we've got PE next and we can't be late again or we'll get Detention,  
yelled a distraught Erasa, as all four friends jumped up and sprinted to class,  
conveniantly forgetting all about their suspicions of Gohan.

After arriving for PE and changing into their PE uniforms, pale-blue Tracksuits,  
they all walked into the main PE Hall they were shocked to see Padded mats all over the floor.

"Hey Nerd what do you think were doing with the Mats", asked Sharpner

"Probably Aerobics or Martial Arts, why?" replied Gohan Ignoring the insult Sharpner used.

"HA! Good luck NERD i bet you've never had a fight in your life, Weakling, you don't even have any muscles like mine." laughed an over confident Sharpner as he posed to show off his Muscle size. (Gohan had deliberatly failed all his PE classes after the whole Baseball Episode.

Gohan didn't reply but an evil smirk crossed his lips as his thoughts of 'Don't be so sure Sharpie' and 'No Muscles HAH! I've got more than you!' crossed his mind especially since he know could sense who the teacher was going to be, Krillen.  
While the smirk on his face made Sharpner flinch in fear, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone, but not before Videl caught a glimpse of it.

'Damn he's looks amazing when he smirks...WAIT! BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS! It's Gohan for God's sake don't even go there!', but then another thought crossed her mind, 'What could possibly make Gohan smirk like that', now slightly disturbed by her earlier thoughts.

Both Gohan and Videl Were snapped out of their thoughts as someone addressed the class,

"HELLO EVERYONE, My names Krillen and I will be teaching you Martial Arts today,  
shouted a smallish bold man in an orange Gi (Goku's Style)

This brought groans from the majority of the class, except for an exstatic Videl who pumped a fist in the air declaring "Finally! Something good in PE!", this earned many strange looks from some of her classmates.

"Ok, Ok now students please split into 4 grou-...", started Krillen only to stop on seeing Gohan.  
"GOHAN IS THAT YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!", yelled a very surprised Krillen

"Mom wanted me to go to school and meet people my own age", Answered a now smiling Gohan.

"Well Hey, why don't you help me out a bit and teach your classmates some technique,  
said Krillen.

At this moment a confused Videl chose to cut across the conversation asking,  
"Excuse me, but how do you know Gohan, and what do you mean technique, Gohan can't fight, can he?"

"Yeah Gohan's too NERDY to fight" added a smirking Sharpner.

At that comment Krillen burst out laughing and Gohan blushed, a pinkish hue covering his face.

"What do ya mean Geeky and can't fight, he's trained since he was four.", replied a now hysterical Krillen.

The smirk instantly dropped from Sharpners face, replaced by a look of astonishment.

Meanwhile Videl Flew into a rage and screamed "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT YOU CAN USE MARTIAL ARTS!"

By this point Videl was only inches from Gohan's face.

"So Gohan is this your GIRLfriend?", teased a now smirking Krillen.

Gohan and Videl instantly jumped apart, their faces quickly turning crimson as the comment struck home. "WERE J-JUST F-FRIENDS, GOT THAT!" yelled Gohan and Videl in Sync.

"Sure you are!", continued Krillen his smirk growing wider by the second.  
'Maybe i can have some fun exposing 1 of Gohan's Secrets, but which one." Thought Krillen.

At this point Erasa chose to try and help the two out by stating what videl had said earlier (AN: Poor Them) "WELL mister krillen, Videl and Gohan CAN'T be a couple"

"And whys that miss Erasa" asked Krillen, while raising an eyebrow.

"Because Videl won't date anyone unless Goku becomes a Prince" replied Erasa smugly,  
though she exchanged her smug look for one of confusion when Krillen Burst out laugh-  
ing, 'I know exactly, what secret to expose, it can't hurt that much, can it?' thought Krillen

So turning his back to the class like nothing had happened ignoring the blushing pair,  
Krillen repeated his instruction to the class, "Ok now students please split into 4 groups, Everyone with no Martial Arts experiance (exp) in the first group, 1-5 exp in the second group, 6-10 in group three, and 11+ years in group four, Thanks."

As the class split into four it became apparent that most of the students had only 1-5 years exp while 3 went into group 1 and 7 went into group 3. However only Gohan and Videl went to group 4.

Krillen then told everyone to move into one group and then he would teach them all some technique, however this was after telling Gohan and Videl to just spar for a while.

Of course Gohan screamed at Krillen about how unfair it was, but Videls next comment got Gohan's attention.

"It's OK if your ScareD" teased Videl.

Instantly Gohan's Saiyan instincts took over and without thinking he replied,

"Bring it on Then" a smirk gracing his lips.

Yet Gohan expecting her to back away was even moe stunned when she smirked back and commented, "Losers First Gooohan".

Gohan however just moved into the ring deep in thought. The thoughts however were Gohan's saiyan half's, 'Damn she looks good', 'Nice Curves', Strong too' until Gohan came to his senses and began smacking his head on the nearby wall, repeating over and over in his mind, "BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!".

Unfortunatly Gohan hit his head against the wall a bit hard and so he left a rather large dent in the steel reinforced concrete of the school Hall.

As Gohan shifted away from the wall mutering a small "Ooops".

Videl just looked stunned whispering her own small "WoW". Krillen and the rest of the class luckily didn't notice and carried on with their basic martial arts lesson.

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were finally ready to spar.

"Prepare to lose Gooohaaan" declared Videl cockily.

'You Wish', replied Gohan mentally as he slipped into a perfect fighting pose.

'Maybe he's better than i thought, That stabce is perfect i can't see any weaknesses'  
ran through Videl's mind as she too dropped into a near-perfect fighting pose.

'I better start this off with a bang' decided Videl,

She suddenly launched full speed at Gohan fist raised to attack expecting to catch him off-guard.  
Gohan however saw her attack as if in slow motion due to hi heightened sense of awareness.  
As Videl thrust her fist out towards Gohan's head he flicked his head to the side grabbing her wrist as it passed. He then turned using her body weight against her and threw her over his shoulder.

Videl spun in the air but landed on all fours and punced at Gohan again, this time she caught him off-guard or so she thought, Gohan however decided to end the fight and let her win so that she still looked better. So Gohan lowered his power level to that of a normal humans. This however was a mistake as he forgot that she was already many times more powerful than humans and so when the punch landed it sent him hurtling across the Hall and head-first into a nearby wall.

Gohan's Demi-saiyan pysiology ment he only got a huge bruise on his cheek, though his head-first collision with the Concrete wall a human power-level caused a severe bump to his head and worst of all he had wounded his saiyan pride by letting that happen.

As Gohan slowly sat-up from his position against the wall, both Videl and Krillen ran across the Hall to Gohan's side.

"Oh Gohan' I'm so sorry, I knew i shouldn't have hit you that hard!" apologised Videl as Krillen started snickering to Gohan's other side.

"Miss Videl, please carry on my lesson with your classmates, while i see what damage Gohan here suffered form that punch.", said Krillen in a mock serious voice.

"Yes Sensei", replied Videl, while glancing towards gohan with an appologetic look,  
she the turned and ran over to the group of students on the far side of the Hall.

As soon as Videl reached her classmates she turned to see Krillen on his knees laughing at Gohan who was blushing heavily.

'Huh, how come sensei is laughing i thought he would be concerned" thought a thoroughly confused and guilty Videl.

On the other side of the Hall Krillen was hysterical with laughter as he teased,  
"How sweet, Gohan let his GIRLfriend beat him up!", As he stopped laughing (a good thirty seconds later) he asked Gohan "Why did you lower your power level so much?"

To which Gohan could only meakly reply, "I guess i under-estimated how strong she really is."

"Well let this be a lesson to you Gohan, don't under estimate women. Now to make it look like your hurting why don't you sit out the rest of PE on the bench by the door,  
suggested Krillen.

"Fine" replied a very disgruntled Gohan. So Gohan wandered over to the benches and waited for the lesson to end.

At the end of the lesson Krillen decided which of Gohan's secrets to uncover and how to do it...Homework.

"OK class, well done you've really improved. Now your Homework for tonight is to right an Essay on a Famous Fighter and his Family." shouted Krillen to the class.

At this statement Gohan's head shot up in alarm, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KRILLEN!' thought Gohan as he sudenly became very tense.

Videl noticed this and began wondering, 'Whats got into Gohan all of a sudden.'

Krillen then began handing out Fighters names to students to help them start off.

Erasa, Sharpner and Videl all ran over to Gohan by the door and began talking about the fighters they were going to study. Firstly Videl said how she was going to find out about Krillen their Sensei. Sharper then smirked and said he was going to research a fighter called Jackie Chun. Causing Gohan to Chuckle slightly to himself. However Gohan paled dangerously at who Erasa was studying, none other than the one and only (AN: You should be able to guess Who) Son Goku!(Gohan's own Father). Gohan however decided to research Yamcha's fighting days.

2 1/2 hours later and Gohan was finally on his way home, though he was taking his time so that he could think about the consequences of what his friends might learn about his background, and being completely honest it had the Strongest Fighter in the Universe terrified.

As soon as he touched down outside his house a small orange blur appeared out the front and attached himself to Gohan's Leg, followed shortly by,

"YEEEEYYY, HI GOHAN! MOM GOHAN'S HOME, LETSPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAY!" by a very hyper Goten.

"Gohan, you didn't eat sugar again did you?", inquired Gohan suspiciously

"YEP, ME AND TRUNKS ATE 5 BAGS FULL!", replied the Hyper Chibi

Gohan Paled slightly remembering the last time Goten got hold of sugar.

---Flashback---

"No don't do it Goten NOOOOOO!"

"My God not that, anything but that!"

HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST NOT THE FRYING PAN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--End Flashback---

(As you can see it wasn't a good thing)

"Sorry Goten, but i've got some Homework to do tonight, but we can play tommorow and i'll even teach you to fly next week." apologised Gohan as he walked inside the house.

Inside the house Gohan found his mother ChiChi preparing Dinner for them later on.

"Hi Mom" greeted Gohan upon entering the Kitchen.

"Hi Gohan, now go and finish of any homework you have form school Hunny." responded Chichi

"Ok Mom, i've only got to write a report on a famous Martial Artist, so i'll do it about Yamcha." replied Gohan.

"Why aren't you doing it about your Farther, Gohan!", asked Chichi slightly raising her voice in the process, hearing the change in her voice Gohan froze as to not risk her getting out her Frying Pan of DOOM.

"B-because i don't w-want anyone t-to know were related" answered Gohan as he became more and more nervous.

"AND WHYS THAT GOHAN!" yelled a furious Chichi as her Her Frying Pan of DOOM appeared spontaneously in her hands.

"Because they find out, they'll treat me different!" screamed Gohan very very quickly,  
and then you wouldn't get any Grandbabies!" added Gohan just as fast as he cowered under the table covering his head with his hands.

The instant Grandbabies were mentioned, Chichi became starry eyed and the Pan vanished from her hands as she told gohan, "Ok, just make sure i get lots of Grandbabies then"  
as she resumed her cooking.

Gohan who was still cowering beneath the table scrambled from the room on all fours and ran straight to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He then settled down to his Homework for the next couple of hours.

At the same time at Erasa's house.

'Wooow I didn't know Son Goku was this interesting, he even saved the world from the Demon King Piccolo when he was 18 (AN: I think), Even Hercule never did that.', repeated Erasa mentally to herself.

'He even proposed to his wife Princess Chichi after fighting her in the 23rd World Martial Arts Championship. They even had a son called, what's his name...

Son Gohan.', she continued.

Then it clicked

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

"NO WAY, GOHAN'S A PRINCE AND THE CHILD OF 'THE SON GOKU'!"

She quickly began writing her report, wanting to surprise everyone with what she found out about their friend Gohan.

Early next morning the countdown began again in the 439 Mountain Area until Goten's plan was again completed.

10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

"WAKE UP BIG BROTHER, WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP" yelled a 7 year old Goten agian as he bounced up and down on his brothers chest agian.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" "I'M UP GET OFF ME GOTEN!", yelled a very very angry Gohan.

As Goten bounced out of the room, Gohan suddenly remembered the day before and his mood got even worse than before and before he knew it his Ki had increased to the point that Winds thrashed around the inside of his room and books, papers, clothes, shoes all flew around the room.

Somewhere on a small island in the middle of the sea a small bold monk was beginning to sweat as he felt Gohan's Power level sky-rocket.

'Maybe I shouldn't have set that Homework yesterday' was the only thought passing through his mind at the time.

Meanwhile back in the 439 mountain district.

Gohan's power crackled across him, while he thought about the day before. The loud smash of his bedroom window snapped the Demi-saiyan back to his senses. He immediatly powered down muttering a small "ooooPs". It was only then that he noticed how Gloomy the weather looked as rain poured through his broken window, soaking his bedroom floor/

10 Minutes and some quick DIY later a fully showered and dressed Gohan sat down at the Kitchen table as a full 30 plates of Pancakes were placed in front of him.

The food inhalation began...

As soon as he finished his breakfast Gohan shouted "BYE!" to his Mom and Goten and ran from the house, taking off into the Dark thundering sky and heading for School.

Unfortunatly for Gohan, one young green Guardian of Earth Dende was bored, so he decided to play a little game, 'Who can hit Gohan the most with lighting' (and he was getting very good at the game.)

So poor Gohan was hit at least 20 times on his way to school. Luckily for Dende, Gohan was so pre-occupied that e paid little attention to his unimaginable missfortune of beind struck by lighting so many times and so just hurried even faster to school.

As soon as Gohan arrived on the school roof he ran inside the stairwell seeking cover from the rain. It was then that he noticed that he was smoking and had large holes burnt through his clothes with charred skin underneath all over his body. He quickly shugged it of though and ran to class.

As soon as he sat down he cringed at the look Erasa was giving him, that knowing smirk that meant he was in for big trouble later.

However the smirk dropped from her face as he noticed the cndition he was in, with large black charred holes in his clothes.

"What happened to your clothes Gohan", asked Erasa with growing concern becomeing apparent as she noticed he was slightly smoking.

Without thinking he grumbled, "Damn Lightning"

"WHAT!" yelped a stunned Erasa, "How did that happen!"

Realising what he had just said he quickly lied, "No, not Lightning, I meant Lighting a candle set my clothes on fire." he said a little too quickly.

"Riiigght." replied Erasa as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Anyway i'm sitting next to Sharpner from now on so Videls sitting next to you ok,  
Added Erasa as she shifted one seat to the right.

Soon after Videl entered the class and went to sit down only to end up next to Gohan after Videl convinced her to sit next to him. The Bell then sounded signalling the start of the lesson as the teacher entered the room.

1/2 an hour later,

"Now class, now please prepare to read out loud your PE Homework for the rest of the class to hear.", Erasa again smirked causing both Videl and Sharpner to question her as to why, while Gohan started to pale.

After about half an hour of Homeworks being read out it was Erasa's turn.

As Erasa began she started out by describing all the achievements of Son Goku. So far no-one had figured out the connection between Gohan and Goku.

'Yesss maybe she didn't notice the connection, I might just make it out of the room alive.' thought a sightly more colourful Gohan.

However then Erasa moved onto Son Goku's Family and Gohan knew he was screwed.

Then Erasa spoke the one sentence that could effectively end his life,

"and Son Goku and Princess Chichi had two children, Prince Son Goten now aged 7 and...

Prince Son Gohan now aged 18, the whole family also has reported links to THE Bulma Briefs.The End.

As soon as the sentence left her lips murmurs broke out around the class, and Videl turned to glare at Gohan and demand an explanation, but also she saw was are as Gohan wasn't there. Though she soon spotted him shaking under the desk, a very pale white colour. She continued to glare at him even when he sat back in his chair.

"P-P-Please H-here m-me out V-V-Videl" stuttered a terrified Gohan.

"Ok, then why didn't you tell us your farther is Son Goku, you know THE BULMA BRIEFS and YOU are a Prince?" she asked very harshly.

"B-B-Because I didn't w-w-w-want you t-to think I-I was a different, a-and it would m-mean you w-would have to date people, w-wouldn't y-y-you?" replied a stuttering Gohan.

"OOOooohhh" muttered Videl as she turned back to the teacher, blushing a little at his last excuse.

"At least explain it a bit better at lunch then, ok?" added a much calmer Videl as she realised the effect the situation was having on Gohan.

"Ok, sure!" replied a much better Gohan.

Slowly but surely the murmurs stopped over the next 2 1/4 hours, and the colour of Gohan's face slowly returned to normal, along with his appetite.

A Gut wrenching rumble reached Videl's ears as the Bell sounded for Lunch, making her giggle slightly. Soon after her and Gohan made their way out to the usual Lunch tree,  
while Sharpner and Erasa went off together somewhere else.

As soon as Gohan and Videl had finished their de-capsulated lunches, an awkward silence fell over the two.

"Y-You got these food capsules from her, didn't you-" stated Videl nervously as she begun the conversation.

"-thats why we couldn't find them being sold anywhere else isn't it." she finished a bit more confidently.

"Y-Yes, she's been a close family friend since my dad and her were younger." replied Gohan in a nervous voice. He was however relieved to see she hadn't shouted at him,  
or thought him to be a freak.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were related to THE Son Goku, he's a legend." asked Videl as she relaxed a little into the tree behind her, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Well he was killed by Cell 6 years ago, and I didn't want people to treat me differently because i know lots of famous people like Yamcha." Upon realising he had given away even more of his secrets he hastily covered his mouth with his hand.

Instantly Videl went from relaxed to sitting upright in surprise,

"You know the Baseball Legend Yamcha!", she asked incrediously.

He nodded weakly still covering his moth with his hand. As he slowly removed his hand placing it on the grass beside him, he replied

"Yep, he's another friend of my Fathers."

"Wooow, next you'll be telling me you know The Great Saiyaman personally" she responded in awe.

"errrrrrrr, he he he", Was all he could say as he gave her the trademark Son Grin.

"You don't do you?", she asked as she moved within inches of his face, a look of that radiated 'lie and i'll kill you'.

Gohan visibly gulped, but before she could say anything Videls watch began to beep.

"What is it chief!" she asked as she answered the watch.

"Videl, a man calling himself General Tao has just destroyed the Town Hall, and he's using the same tricks from the Cell games!" Yelled the chief as screams and gunfire were heard in the background

"Right Chief, I'm on my way, Videl out!" she replied as she stood up and sprinted toward the school.

'Thanks Dende, I owe ya one' thought Gohan as he sighed in relief as Videl ran across the plating fields, headed for the roof.

On the Lookout

"Nah were even for the lightning." answered Dende to no one in paticular atop the lookout.

"What lightning Dende?", asked a curious Popo

Dende began to shift uncomfortably, "Nothing!" he replied a little to quickly.

Back with Gohan

As Gohan watched Videl take off from the roo din her yellow Jet Copter, he decided to join her as he had met General Tao just before the Cell Games and he was stronger than most ordinary humans.

So for the first time in about two weeks Gohan decided to become The Great Saiyaman.  
Gohan then moved so quickly (no human eyes would ever follow) that he seemed to simply dissapear from unde rthe tree.

He stopped about a mile above the city and pushed the red button on his watch, his Saiyaman costume appearing in a yellow flash of light.

He immediatly flew after the yellow Jet Copter ahead of him.

As soon as Videl landed her Jet Copter she got out and ran straight towards the building General Tao was reported to be in.

Goha- Saiyaman landed on the roof, deciding to only step in if she got into trouble.

At the same time Videl had already found General Tao and was just about to launch at him when he decided to end it quickly. His ripped of his right hand and announced hus attack,  
all Videl could do was stare in confusion as he began gathering his energy,

"Dooooodon", he began.

Gohan realising the imminent danger vanished from his spot and reappeared in front Videl just after he had launched his attack.

"Fireeeeee!", he yelled as the yellow beam moved straight towards her, she stood her ground believing it to be one of the silly tricks her farther told her about.

However just before it hit The Great Saiyaman appeared out of nowhere and deflected the yellow beam to one side.

She watched on in horror as it ploughed straight through the wall and kept on going until it exploded somewhere in the distance.

Only then did she realise the danger she had been in, and she uttered a shocked "Thanks"  
to The Great Saiyamans back.

Saiyaman who heard her cause of his saiyan hearing replied "It was nothing Miss Videl"  
in his usual fake deep voice.

Yet on the other side of the room, General Tao was not taking his arrival so easily.

"Who are you!" he yelled at the red-caped man before him, a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh you know who I am Tao" Saiyaman casually replied in a calm deep voice.

"We met at the Shelter designed to keep Cell out, and as i remember you knew my farther as well" added Saiyaman

Gohan was trying to end this quickly, as the damage caused by a stray Ki blast could kill Videl instantly as she had no Ki training, this however was Gohan's flaw.

"W-Wait I rememeber you!", yelled General Tao, paling greatly as he fell to his knees

"Y-You're G-Goku's kid. I surrender, I surreneder" he yelled as he ran from the building trying to escape Gohan".

Saiyaman uttered one word before vanishing using his super speed, "CRAP!" He did move a little to fast though and so a perfect afterimage remained behind after he left.

He then flew as fast as he could back to school.

Meanwhile Videl mistaking the afterimage for saiyaman circled round to the front of him,  
she couldn't understand why he wasn't moving and why he seamed completely frozen.

"I know its you Gohan" she said to the afterimage, but when he/it failed to answer she decided to knock some sense into him.  
She swung her open palm straight for his cheek, intending to slap some sense into him,  
however she was shocked when her hand passed straight through him.

'WHAT THE HELL!' she thought to herself as she looked on in confusion.

Gohan's Saiyaman afterimage then decided to vanish as it faded into nothingness, causing Videl to backaway from it in further confusion until she tripped over a step and landed hard on her backside.

"Ouch!" is all she yelled as she sat shocked at what had just occured.

Gohan/Saiyaman however was just touching down on the school roof, where he proceeded to change back into his normal clothes and run to class, which is watch said he wa already 5 minutes late for.

'I hope she doesn't tell anyone my secret' he thought, while runing to class.

He arrived only minutes late and ran up to his chair after apologising to Sensei on the way in.

'He must really have some bladder problems to miss this much time in the toilet' thought the teacher as he took his seat.

As soon as he sat down Erasa leaned over and asked whether he had seen Videl anywhere.

"Only until she went to a crime during lunch" was his reply.

He then settled down into his classwork for a while.

30 Minutes later Videl entered the classroom with her usual excuse.

As she approached her chair, her and Gohan eyes met and she gave him a knowing smirk,  
which Gohan could only gulp to in reply.

Inside Gohan's mind he know had a simple dilema, how could he stop her telling everyone.  
Then it came to him, he could teach her how to fly in exchange for her silence.

'Your a Genius Gohan, teach her to fly if she doesn't tell anyone.' he congratulated himself mentally.

He then spotted two flaws in his plan,

1 He wasn't shore how to teach her to fly

2 He she would have to meet his mother (AN: Oooooooooh Boy!)

Unfortunatly it was his only option, so he scribbled down a note on a small piece of paper,

Videl, please meet me by my locker after school.

Thanks Gohan

He then passed the note to Videl and then began to focus on the rest of the lesson.

Videl however after reading the note began wondering what exactly he could want to meet her after school for, would he pleed with her, blackmail her, or maybe even attack her.

'Maybe i should see what he has to say before i reveal his identity to the world,  
she decided mentally, before she to focused more on the lesson at hand.

Over the next 2 hours both Gohan and Videl got very bored of the lesson, and the only entertainment either got was when Gohan began to fall asleep, because his head fell on his desk with a loud thump.

His reaction to the incident earned a silent giggle from Videl as he cursed the table under his breath for being so hard.

After school

Videl was walking down the corridor towards Gohan's locker.

'I wonder what he wants?' she pondered

Gohan however was already stood by his locker and was starting to get more and more uncomfortable as Videl got closer, he knew she was on her way because he could feel her stronger than average energy approaching.

"Hey Gohan!" she yelled as she turned the rounded the last corner on her way, seeing Gohan waiting beside his locker.

"Errrr, hey Videl" he replied in a small voice.

"So what did you want to see me about then Gohan?" she asked as she stopped a couple a feet from Gohan.

"Well i wanted to ask you not to tell anyone my secret." he asked very quietly

"And why should I, maybe the public have a right to know?" answered Videl slyly as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL! I ONLY DID IT SO THAT THE MY FAMILY DOESN'T GET ANY PUBLICITY! PLEASE YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!" he pleaded in a very upset hushed shout.

Calming down a bit he decided to make his offer,

'It's now or never Gohan' he told himself mentally.

"I'll even teach you to fly if you don't tell." he said quietly awaiting her reply.

"COOOOL! Ok Gohan i promise i WON'T tell as long as you teach me how to fly!" she replied very fast and excited look appearing on her face as she bounced on her toes in anticipation being able to fly.

What Gohan didn't know was that he had unwitingly promised to fulfill one of Videl's greatest dreams, because ever since watching the cell games tapes of the Gold Fighters flying she had always dreamed of being able to some day as well.

"So when can we start Gohan!" she added, excitement radiating off of her.

"How about 2pm Saturday (AN: tommorow) at my house." he replied a little but more at ease.

"Sure, the 439 Mountain District right" she asked.

"Yep seeya there the Videl. Bye." He then turned and walked towards the roof to go home.

Videl of course followed him as she needed to fly home in her Jet Copter, which she always used from the school roof to avoid any unwanted attention.

As they reached the roof Gohan turned to Videl and said his goodbye,

"Bye then, seeya tommmorow Videl" he said before pushing the read button on his watch,

As soon as his Saiyaman cosume appeared he walked to the edge of the roof and hopped onto the ledge.

Videl was watching the whole time to see how he could fly, she was still waiting when he fell forwards of the ledge.

"Noooooo! GOHAAAAN!" she yelled running to the edge, but when she looked over the ledge she could clearly see Saiyaman flying away surrounded by a white glow of his energy.

'Bet he thinks he sooooo good doesn't he', she thought to herself as she scowled at him as he crossed the city.

'Hope shes not too mad at that littl stunt' Gohan thought as he grinned to himself as he quickly crossed the horizon.

Videl quickly de-capsulated her Jet Copter and immediatly flew home as she brooded over what he just did, "But why do I Care, its only Gohan" she asked herself out loud.

The Next Day...

'Videl should be here any minute' thought Gohan as he searched the area for her energy.

'There she is but she's gonna iss the house by a mile' he thought as he found her energy travelling close to his house but a coulple of miles of course.

'I'll just go get her then' he decided as he jumped into the air.

After a minute or two of flying at a rather relaxed pace (200-300Mph) he found her in her Jet Copter flying over the nearby Highway the passed through the area.

Gohan let her pass him and then accelerated to catch up to her.  
He then flew next to her and knocked on the left door window.

"AAAAAAAH!" is all he got in reply from a very very startled Videl.

You see she hadn't expected Gohan to appear a 5000 ft in the air and knock on her Jet Copter Window, so of course she paniced.

As she screamed she let go of the Jet Copter Controls and of course it nose dived she also knocked the throttle to full, and because it wasn't doing well on oil,  
unbeknownst to her, the engines overheated and burst into flame.

Thinking quickly Gohan dived after her falling Jet Copter and pulled her out of it.  
He quickly levelled off only to see the Jet Copter smash into a nearby hillside and explode in quite an impressive fireball.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" yelled and extremely angry Videl, while she struggled in his grip.

"I thought you would want me to save you?" replied a truly clueless Gohan

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't have scared me, because i WOULDN'T HAVE CRASHED!" she screamed at him.

"ooooops, sorry" he said in a very tiny voice, as he realised what he had done.

I know, i'll see if Bulma can do later! Ok?" he said a little more cheerfully.

After hearing Gohan's offer Videl ceasced struggling and just relaxed in his grip,

"You mean it Gohan?" she asked.

"Sure why not, it can't hurt!" replied Gohan

Videl just jumped for joy, or would have if she wasn't 3000ft in the air at the time but she did turn round and hug Gohan yelling,

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Gohan your the best!" as she squeezed the life out of Gohan, of course Gohan froze from being hugged by Videl and so you can guess what happened,

They lossed control of his energy, quite simply they Fell!

As they tumbled towards the ground, Videl clinging to Gohan's neck for dear life,  
he quickly regained his composure and landed firmly on the ground feet first holding Videl Bridal style, and since Gohan was travelling a little quicker than you would normally land at and so his feet shattered the ground below and the Earth cracked around his feet.

At least they were safe though, problem was when he realised how he was holding Videl,  
he paniced froze, while Videl climbed out of his grip. When she looked at the ground you could very easily see Videl's eyes widen.

"Wow Gohan, you are strong, you even left a crater!" she said looking down,  
of course this comment showed no concern for Gohan's wellfare but with everything she had already known she had no doubt he was ok, though she was a little surprised that he could land that hard and be completely fine.

"Errrrrm so Gohan where is your house anyway?" she asked unsure of what to say about the situation.

"Well it's about a couple of miles that way" he pointed out to his left at a nearby mountain.

"But that's in the middle of nowhere Gohan" she said, quite shocked at where he lived

"I know but it's where we live on that mount Pautzu.", he replied back to his usual self.

"So how we gonna get there now?" she asked

"And NO we are NOT FLYING!" she added hastily as an after thought, as she remembered how everytime they flew, he would freeze or drop her or something along those lines.

"Why dont we run, that's how me and Goten get home from here, cause he can't fly yet to" asked Gohan as he began walking in the direction of his house.

Videl followed, while her eyes were now bugging right out of her head, "Your little brother can run from here to your house, how old is He!" she asked shocked.

"Oh, he's 7, Why?" answered a clueless Gohan. See Gohan still doesn't get how week normal humans really are compared to his friends and Family.

His honest answer only made Videl more wierded out by the situation.

'Is he human?" she thought to herself jokingly, as she tried ease the confusion in her mind as to what exactly has happened to her over the last 10 or so minutes.

(AN: Here is a list, a long list, especially for just 10 mins:

1.Scared to death by flying Gohan 2.Crashed Jet Copter in to hillside 3.Had life saved by Gohan 4.Seen school geek (Gohan) hit ground at huge speed and crack the ground 5.Been dropped by Gohan 6.Found out his brother age 7 and him run 20-30 miles no problem.

No that would confuse anyone.)

Of course the las comment made by Videl was a thought, Gohan heard it loud and clear.  
(AN: If you don't get ehat this suggests, your an IDIOT.)

"Hey, of course I'm human Videl." answered Gohan calmly, 'Well half anyway" he added as an after thought.

"Errrr Gohan, I didn't say anything!" commented Videl, as she became increasingly confused as to why he would answer to her thoughts.

'He can't read thoughts can he?' she asked herself.

Yet again Gohan heard he thoughts

"Nope I can't read thoughts Videl." he answered her, getting confused as to where the conversation was going.

'Then how are you reading my thoughts then?' she thought to her self.

"I'm not he" replied simply as he stopped and stared at her, then he noticed that her lips had not moved and that he was, "CRAP!" is all he could say.

You see unfortunatly for Gohan, he already knew what was happening, from

The Vegeta Talk (AN: You'll see)

---FLASHBACK---

1 Year ago...

It was one of the very very rare days when Vegeta got to spar with Gohan, so now Gohan and Vegeta were Sparing in the Gravity Room at 180x Earth's Normal Gravity.

Vegeta, finally got the upperhand over Gohan, both had been fighting for hours at SSJ2, both were now running low on energy.

As both stood their ground a good 10ft apart breathing heavily, Vegeta began to goad Gohan into a final charge as he knew that since he held back he could lose this fight unless he can take the upper hand in the fight and trick him into one last charge.  
(Vegeta was holding back against Gohan, so that he could have a real challenge though he misjudged gohan's persistance when he's angry and so is now almost completely drained of energy as Gohan.)

"You've grown weak Kakabrat!", shouted Vegeta.

"Look who's talking, Veggie!", retorted Gohan.

The Problem for Gohan was that Vegeta was mistaken, Gohan was far weaker than he let on,  
and another blow could finish him.

"Spars over Brat!" yelled Vegeta as he walked over to the controls to reset the Gravity.

Gohan was stunned, his jaw almost hitting the floor, was THE Vegeta giving up?

Vegeta slowly worked his way over to one of the benches near the GR door.

"Sit now!" he yelled to Gohan.

Gohan just continued to stare, mouth open wide.

"NOW!" repeated Vegeta.

Gohan quickly closed his mouth and ran over to the bench.

"Right now listen up, I promised the Women I would warn you about Saiyan Puberty,  
so i'm only saying this once, got it." a very uptight Vegeta.

Gohan's again slightly opened in shock as he nodded slowly to Vegeta.

"Good now, Saiyan's can enter heat at anytime during their 18th earth year alive.  
You will actively seek out an appropriate(AN: Strong) future mate at this time.  
You will then start to bond with them. When you bond you will here their stray thoughts but don't ask why but puny human minds can't here yours, until you complete the bond,  
then you will both share all your emotions and thoughts till and after the day you die.  
Got IT!" finished Vegeta with a yell.

"And tell anyone about this, and you will DIE! YOU GOT THAT!" added Vegeta as he threatened Gohan.

Gohan however sat their completely dumfounded that Vegeta would have a one-to-one 'talk' wih him and so sat their staring at Vegeta like he came from another planet.  
(AN: Get It, Yes its a lame pun, so sue me!)

Vegeta then crossed his arms and decided it to go collect his reward from the 'women'  
a.k.a Bulma (AN: Use you imaginations) and so stormed out of the GR.

Gohan continued to sit their mouth open for at least another 10 minutes before he decided to go home.

---End Flashback---

"Gohan...Gohaaan...GOHAN!" shouted Videl as she sat meer inches from Gohan's face as he sat deep in thought. However screaming at him did the trick as he he yelped in fear and his head shot forwards slightly.

Gohan and Videl lips brushed against one anothers.

Both jumped back immediatly in shock and embarassment, both their faces quickly cycling through 7 shades of crimson at amazing speed.

"S-Sorry", they both stuttered to eachother in perfect sync, as they started walking towards Gohan's house again, meanwhile both had other thoughts on their minds.

---Videl's mind---

'That was nice'

'Yeah' replied a second voice (AN: Gohan & Videl are talking Telepathically without realising it, Videl is stronger willed than average humans and so her mind has taken control of the bond better than ordinary humans, so she will know here Gohan's stray thoughts.)

'We should do that more often'

'Yep Definatly' replied the second voice

'But he probably hates me now for blackmailing him though'

'Nah' replied the second voice again

'Ok'

---Gohan's mind---

'That was nice' commented a voice in his mind,

'Yeah' He answered

'We should do that more often' added the voice in his mind,

'Yep Definatly' he replied without thinking

'But he probably hates me now for blackmailing him though' said the a voice in his mind,  
which seemed very dissapointed.

'Nah' he replied trying to cheer up the voice.

'Ok' they replied as the conversation ended with the voices vanishing from both Gohan's and Videl's minds.

---Back to Reality---

What they didn't realise was that while they talked they had been walking side by side and that they had started to hold hands as they walked through the various fields on their way to Gohan's house.

Of course when they both cam out of their thoughts they didn't imediatly realise that they were holding hands, and so carried on walking like that for a couple more minutes.

They only realised when an old farmer's wife wished them good luck in their relationship.

'WHAT RELATIONSHIP!'they both thought again in sync (a growing habit of theirs).

They then looked at one another and only then noticed their hands intertined.

"Eeeeep!" both squeeked out as they jumped apart.

Gohan and Videl continued to walk 4 ft apart for the rest of the journey.

As they arrived at Gohan's house around Dinner time, They quickly made their way over to Gohan's regular training spot, a small clearing, just inside the woods, a good 1/2 mile from his house.

"So where to start?" Gohan thought out loud.

"What do you mean, you said i could fly." she aked Gohan, a frown appearing on her face.

"I will, I will, but you need to know how to use your energy." answered Gohan

"huh?" asked a confused Gohan.

"You know. energy, Ki, Chi, etc."

Videl just continued to stare at Gohan confused.

Thats when Goten decided to make his speedy entrance as he ran over to Gohan so fast all Videl could see was a little orange blur, latching on to his leg causing Gohan to yelp in surprise.

Looking down, Gohan issued his welcome to Goten,

"Hey Squirt." he said

Goten started hopping on the spot,

"You said you would teach me to fly to, yep, yep, yep, yep, YEP!" Yelled Goten.

"Ok Squirt, I'll teach you to fly if you help me teach Videl what energy is"  
replied Gohan.

"Sure that's easy Gohan!" he yelled giggling excitedly.

He turned to Videl and raised his arm towards a nerby rock tower.

"Watch" he told Videl.

Videl of course turned and watched him,

Goten gathered energy to his hand forming a small yellow orb.

It quickly expanded outwards tripling in size before he released it towards the rock tower.

Videl watched on her eyes literally bugging out of her head.

The small orb approached the huge 50ft structure and slammed into its side.  
The 50ft rock tower exploded outwards and tumbled to the ground.

Videl yelped and fell backwards landing on her but quite heavily.

Gohan just looked on sweat-dropping (anime style) at what Goten had just done.

He turned back around smiling awkwardly while pulling a perfect Son Grin.

Videl just sat their staring as Goten yelled "see, see, see, thats energy, its Eeeasssy!"

"He He He, yep thats it, energy, he he" he replied nervously rubing the back of his head in an oh so Son-ish way.

"B-b-but thats meant to be a trick?" Videl stated

"No its not, honestly, its all real." corrected Gohan

"B-B-B-B-But, the Gold Warriors from the Cell games did that to." stuttered Videl, in utter disbelief.

"Errrr well my dad was taught by someone called Master Roshi, and he taught me,  
replied Gohan, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oooooh so they must have learnt it from him to. Do you know any of them?" she asked still guawking at him.

'Of course i do' he thought, while answering,

"Well I was only 11 at, I mean when the Cell games happened.", very nervously now.

"Yeah, you couldn't know them could you." she stated, a little more at ease.

'Good going Gohan, you got her off the trail for now anyway", he thought, mentally congradulating himself.

"Right Goten, you go play and I'll get Videl upto speed with energy first, Ok,  
Gohan told Goten.

"Sure Gohan, seeya, but i'll be back!", shouted Goten as he ran, jumped and slipped away into the nearby trees.

Gohan then sat down opposite Videl and placed his hands together 8-10 inchs apart,  
he spread his fingers wide as he spoke to Videl,

"Anyway, watch closely Videl, this is how to channel energy, you can then use it to fly, use in Ki blasts like Goten did among other things."

Videl nodded as she stared intently at his hands.

"The First thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm, then you listen,  
listen to the centre of your body until you start to feel a pull,"

At his point Videl noticed a small yellow light begin to appear in the middle of Gohan's hands,

"then just bring it out." he finished as the small faint yellow light became a solid orb about the size of a marble.

Videl gasped as she moved closer and closer to the orb of light.

Gohan getting nervous stood up and allowed the ball to dissapate without releasing it.

"Right now you try" he told Videl as he stod there.

Videl looked at her hands for a second before slowly copying his previous posture.

"Remember from the the centre, just bring it out" he repeated

"Ok" replied Videl a little unsure of herself.

After about two and a half hours later of Videl focusing very hard at the task at hand,  
she still hadn't managed to control her energy. Gohan was just about to step in and show Videl the way to do it agian when his thoughts were interupted.

"Gohan, Goten, DINNERS OUT!" screamed Chichi, her voice echoing all around the mountain.

Videl looked up to see a druelling Gohan,

"Yuck, Gohan stop druelling!" she said in a slightly disgusted voice.

"But its Dinner time" came Gohan's reply, as he began to bounce up and down excitedly.

'God, he can be so much like his litle brother sometimes" she thought to herself.

"Hey!" he replied to her thought.

"But I disn't say anythin-" she started, but was stopped when Gohan grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his house as he folloed his nose running as fast as he thought Videl could follow at.

Problem is he went a lot to fast and ended up pulling Videl clean off her feet and moving so fast all their surroundings were a blur. Videl's reaction.  
she screamed.

Gohan stopped instantly causing Videl to hit Gohan at high speed.  
she bounced off,

"Huh, why didn't i brake anything?" she asked out loud.

"Cause I used my nergy to stop you before you got hurt", replied Gohan calmly, though slightly worried that ahe may be hurt.

'He cares, He really cares' thought Videl joyfully, that was until she realised what she was thinking causing her to blush slightly.

Gohan noticed this and paniced, "Your not hurt are you Videl!" he said panicing

"No I'm fine Gohan, stop worrying", she said an angry blush appearing on her face.

Gohan then noticed Bulma's Jet Plane parked by the house.

'Damn, this can't end well' he thought mentally kicking himself.

Gohan turned to Videl and helped her up.

"Errrm Videl, I think we have company at our house tonight, you don't, errrr, mind do you?" he asked cautiously.

"No but who is it?" she asked straightening and patting down her training clothes a little.

"Bulma and her Family.", he replied very nervously.

3..

2..

1..

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Videl screamed.

"THE BULMA BRIEFS!" she added shouting.

"What's going on out their!" came a shout from inside the house, as Chichi walked to the front door, "Oh who's this Gohan?" she added noticing a fuming Videl.

"Oh hi Mrs Son, I'm Videl, one of Gohan's classmates, he wanted to show me about energy" answered Videl, her mood pulling a complete 180 as she became very shy under the older woman's gaze.

"Oh ok, call me Chichi Videl, Mrs Son makes me sound old, so are you staing for Dinner"  
she asked Videl.

"Well I was but I heard you've already got company, and I don't want to intrude or anything." replied Videl, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Its ok, I'll see what I can get you, its no trouble." said Chichi as she lead Videl into the house, Gohan quickly following.

As they entered they approached the Kitchen table Videl noticed Goten already stuffing his face with food, while Gohan joined him. THE BULMA BRIEFS was sat opposite where she was told to sit, as well as a small but muscular man (Vegeta) and a small purple haired boy (Trunks).

"Everyone, this is one of Gohan's classmates Videl, Videl Satan" she announced to everyone, as Videl blushed from the attention.

"This is Trunks, Bulma and Vegetas son", introduced Chichi, "Hi" came from Trunks,  
"This is Bulma Briefs", she introduced again "Hello" came from Bulma,  
"And this is Vegeta, Bulma's husband", "Humph" followed by snickering came from Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegetable head!", responded Videl without thinking as her temper soared to all new heights.

Goten giggled slightly

"What did you call me, puny Human scum!" yelled Vegeta standing up from the table

Gohan was getting concerned, Chichi and Bulma were looking at Videl in awe for talking to Vegeta like that.

"I called you Vegetable head, but i guess your brains as small as you are so it might take a while for it to sink in!" she retorted, even Bulma, Chichi and Gohan snorted with silent laughter at that comment.

"Brat your Gonna Die now!" yelled Vegeta as he created a large Ki blast in his right hand.

"Vegeta, STOP IT NOW!" screached Bulma standing up.

Vegeta flinched at her tone of voice, but quickly dispersed the Ki blast. He quickly sat down as she told him, "Or you sleep on the couch.".

Though after 30 seconds of akward silence as Videl took her seat, everyone one began to eat their dinner (or inhale it if you were saiyan).

Thats when Videl realised, she didn't have anything to eat.

"Excuse me Chichi, but i don't have anything to eat." she told Chichi.

"Oh, SOrry Videl, I'll wasn't expecting anyone else, I'll Just go get you something"  
responded Chichi.

Gohan, hearing this made a decision. Looking down at the food he loved so much, he would sacrifice some for her.

"It's ok Mom she can have some of mine." spoke up a slightly disgruntled Gohan.

Everyone present bar Videl, stopped eating and froze, mouths hanging wide as their Jaws almost hit the floor, Vegeta dropped his fork upon hearing, while Goten looked completely dumfouned at Gohan's decision.

"Wow", commented Chichi and Bulma simultaneously.

Vegeta, Trunks and Goten sat there with their mouths still slightly open as Chichi made her next comment,

"B-B-But S-Saiyans never, ever, ever share food with anyone except their mate", stuttered a startled Chichi as she sent a glance at Bulma.

"Surely they haven't, have they?" replied Bulma.

Everyone in the room except Gohan and Videl began to stare at Videl's and Gohan's necks searching for any kind of mark, but none was found.

"But why then?" asked Chichi.

Vegeta suddenly began to smirk, a very evil smirk indeed.

"Cause their only just starting to bond" he stated smugly.

Gohan sat mortified at Vegeta's comment as he sunk into his chair. Videl however got curious, "What's a Saiyan and what do you mean by bond and mate" she asked the group.

"Nothing dear" replied Chichi, a little to hastily, she of all people didn't want Videl to freak Videl out or anything, she wanted Grandchildren after all.

Slowly everyone got back to eating.

Gohan waited however to allow Videl to remove some of the food. Videl felt Guilty at the sheer look of longing and regret, as well as pain as he watched her slowly remove the food that he so bady wanted to eat himself, 'Videl needs it though' he mentally reminded himself, which was the only whing stopping him from leaping at the food and eating it himself. (Since as anyone knows, if you mess with a saiyans food, prepare for a painful death.)

As everyone finished their food, Vegeta and Trunks went outside to spar. Chichi began to clear up and Bulma started to head over to the lounge.

"Wait a sec Bulma, could i ask you something please?" he asked as Videl looked at him strangely.

"What is it Gohan?" she replied calmly.

"I Kinda wanted to ask you if I you could help Videl with a small problem she has." asked Gohan nervously.

"Sure what is it Videl?" responded Bulma as she turned her attention to Videl.

"Well Gohan caused me to crash my Jet Copter into a Hillside and he said you could do something" Videl told Bulma.

"YOU DID WHAT! Oh errrr what model was your Jet Copter Videl?" Bulma asked in reply as she scolded Gohan.

"I think a new T-764 capsule Jet, why?" Videl inquired, getting curious.

"Oh well I'll can give you the T-765, it looks the same but is but faster and more manoeuvarable than the 764, is that ok?" she offered to Videl.

"Sure, How much?" Videl asked excitedly.

"I said I was giving it to you, not selling, its on me." she told Videl.

"But, Gohan you owe me" she added addressing Gohan.

"Sure Bulma, so when can you get it for her?" asked Gohan.

"Best I can do is Monday, why doesn't Videl stay the night and then you can fly her home in the morning?" suggested Bulma

"Sure why not" replied Gohan.

Videl's mood went from excited to annoyed in 0.2354 seconds.

"I can't, my dad would never allow it." she said sulking.

"Well don't tell him then silly" replied Bulma slyly.

"Ok then, its all sorted" declared Bulma.

Gohan and Videl then went outside for a bit, while Bulma told Chichi the arrangements.  
(AN: And the reasons behind them Wink Wink)

Gohan decided to take Videl to his special place, a spot that only he knew about and the one place he would always go to after his farther's death at the hands of Cell.

Gohan ran in front of Videl and into the Woodland surrounding his house, as Videl followed, unsure of where he was taking her.

Silently they ran for a good 20 minutes until they emerged by a small lake. At the far edge of the Lake was a small 15ft Waterfall. All along the river bank there was Green grass with the odd tree sprouting here and their. Yet in all this beauty, there was one small scorched patch of land on the far left side of the lake.

"Its beautiful Gohan" stated Videl as a smile graced her lips and ran over to one of the trees. As soon as she reached it, followed closely by Gohan, she dropped herself into a sitting position with her legs spread in front of her and her hands supporting her weight.  
Gohan just lied on his back as he rested his head against the tree's trunk.

Videl looked round in awe at her surroundings, this had to be one of the most beautiful sites she had ever seen.

She was only distracted from her observations by the loud snores that arose from beside her, startling her back to reality. You see Gohan had fallen asleep against the tree, as he had always come to this spot and so was se to its beauty.

As Videl looked towards Gohan she noticed a small trail of druel running down his face and onto the grass.

'Ewwwww' thought Videl upon seeing the Druel.

'but he does look kind of cute while he's sleeping' she added, that is until she noticed what she was thinking.

"Stop THINKING LIKE THAT Videl!" she yelled at herself.

Gohan nearly Jumped out of his skin as he yelped and his energy spiked, launching him into the air. He still wasn't quite awake when he plummeted into the lake.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" he shouted as he was immersed in the freezing lake water.

Videl just giggled from the shore as Gohan flew up and out of the lake and hovered a couple of feet above it shivering slightly.

Gohan quickly flew over to Videl and landed on the Grass below away from the shade of the tree so that he could dry off.

"What was that for?" he complanined as he looked towards Videl, pouting slightly.

Videl just laughed at him being so childish. Though she still uttered a small apopology as she hadn't meant to do that.

Slowly they began talking to one another, about all sorts, from sports, school, martial arts, their parents, everything. As time went by they continued to talk, not realising the time. Their conversation ended with Videl commenting on how tired she was,

"AWWWWWE(yawn), what time is it Gohan, I'm really really tired.

"Me to" he replied as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh No, its 11pm, Mum's gonna kill me." he said out loud.  
However he wasn't heard because Videl was already asleep, gently snoring next to him.

'I better get us home' he thought frantically, 'but she shore is beautiful when she's sleeping' he added without thinking. Realising where his thoughts were travelling he quickly scolded himself mentally,

'Stop thinking like that Gohan and Get yourself home.'

He quickly decided to carry Videl home, so he gently picked her up, cradling her limp form bridle style in his arms.  
Videl subconsciously moved her head onto his chest and snuggled deeper into his arms.

Gohan couldn't help blushing as he slowly created a faint white aurora around himself and Videl as he launched into the air, being careful not to wake her.

As he touched down back at his house his mother was waiting, pan in hand by in the doorway, but as soon as she saw Gohan carrying Videl, her mood softened and the pan vanished as she silently approached Gohan and Videl.

"Mom, where should I take her" he whispered to his mother.

"Let her have your bed and you can take the floor Gohan." she replied, equally as quiet.

So Gohan walked into the house made his way upstairs to his room. Now that they were both out of the way Chichi's eye's became starry as her new mantra of 'Grandchildren'  
began an endless loop in her mind.

Gohan upon reaching his room placed Videl under the sheets of his bed, he then quickly fetched the sleeping bag from his cupboard. He quickly stripped to his boxers and got into his sleeping back quickly.

Slowly as Gohan drifted into unconsciousness, the first day of weekend ended and the last day till the most revealing begins, if only he knew.

---End Chapter 1---

Next Chapter in 2-3 weeks.

Remember to read and Review, storyline sugestions are always welcome.  
and Thanks for reading. 


End file.
